The goal of the Biostatistics Shared Sen/ice (BSS) is to provide basic, translational, clinical, and epidemiology investigators at the University of Maryland Mariene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC) with access to quality statistical science. Functions ofthe shared service include designing, reviewing, and monitoring protocols;statistical analysis, planning, and reporting;designing and analyzing high dimensional data, including microarray gene expression, single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), epigenetics, proteomics;preparing grant applications and manuscripts;providing biostatistics training and advice on clinical data management;and database computing. BSS also provides investigators at UMGCC with advanced statistical methods and expertise developed under other grants funded by the National Cancer Institute, such as design and analysis of combination studies, analysis of microarray and cancer epidemiology data, and SNP data mining. Statisticians in this shared service collaborate with investigators in all five cancer programs at UMGCC: Experimental Therapeutics, Hormone Responsive Cancers, Molecular and Structural Biology, Tumor Immunology and Immunotherapy, and Viral Oncology. The shared service has access to excellent computing resources and statistical software packages (e.g., SAS, StatXact, Splus, Matlab, nQuery), database management software (e.g.. Access, Oncore[unreadable]), and specialized statistical software necessary for efficient and effective support of UMGCC's programs. In calendar year 2009, BSS supported 145 research projects from 63 investigators and 60 grant applications, totaling 9,454 hours. Nearly 52 percent of total effort was spent on funded cancer projects. For this grant, we request 2.65 full-time equivalent (FTE) of biostatistics and bioinformatics support and 0.5 FTE of administrative and databaseassistance to provide biostatistics and statistical bioinformatics support to each cancer program at UMGCC.